There are many instances in which it is necessary to position at least a portion of a medical device beneath the epidermis of a patient, e.g., in the subcutaneous layer or elsewhere.
For example, the monitoring of the level of glucose or other analytes, such as lactate or oxygen or the like, in certain individuals is vitally important to their health. The monitoring of glucose is particularly important to individuals with diabetes, as they must determine when insulin is needed to reduce glucose levels in their bodies or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose in their bodies.
In this regard, devices have been developed for continuous or automatic monitoring of analytes, such as glucose, in the blood stream or interstitial fluid. Many of these analyte measuring devices are configured so that at least a portion of the devices is positioned below the epidermis, e.g., in a blood vessel or in the subcutaneous tissue of a patient.
These devices, as well as other medical devices, may be positioned manually, e.g., by a user or a healthcare worker, or automatically or semi-automatically with the aid of a sensor positioning device. Regardless of the manner in which the device is inserted beneath the skin, it is important that the device positioning process does not adversely affect the operation of the device. Furthermore, it is important that pain is minimal.
As interest in inserting medical devices, e.g., continuous analyte monitoring devices, beneath the epidermis of a patient continues, there is interest in devices and methods for operably inserting such devices. Of interest are such devices and methods that have minimal impact on device function and which produce minimal pain. Of particular interest are continuous analyte monitoring positioning devices that enable clinically accurate analyte information to be obtained substantially immediately following device positioning in a patient.